


30 Years

by equineaurora



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alec is 55, Future Fic, M/M, Older Characters, They are married
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-22
Updated: 2017-08-22
Packaged: 2018-12-18 19:51:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11881614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/equineaurora/pseuds/equineaurora
Summary: Alec and Magnus have been married for 30 years and they have a cute night out to celebrate.This is mostly pure Fluff with some minor anxiety issues from Alec.





	30 Years

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, thank you for stopping by. 
> 
> So I sat down to write a cute little fic about how much Alec loves Magnus' cat eyes and somehow I ended up writing a future fic about their 30 year wedding anniversary instead. Whoops. I guess the fingers write what they want to. HAHA. 
> 
> This is unbetated but I did finish it last night then edit it today. So it's at least been looked over once by me. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy.
> 
> Oh Also it's rated teen and up for mentions of Sex but there's no actual sex scenes.

Alexander Gideon Lightwood-Bane and Magnus Lightwood-Bane had been married for thirty years exactly, and tonight was their anniversary dinner. By some miracle Alec was still alive at fifty-five; being married to a Warlock was probably to thank for that. Magnus had saved Alec’s life more times then they cared to count. Regardless of the reason Alec was old for a Shadowhunter, and mostly retired from fieldwork. He still spared with Jace, however both of them moved slower than they used to and no amount of Stamina Runes could give them the fitness of a twenty year old again. So they left killing demons to the younger generations and co-ran the Institute. They shared the responsibility so both of them could take time off for their families. Neither Jace nor Alec wanted to neglect their family for the sake of work like Maryse and Robert had. 

Tonight was Jace’s turn to watch the Institute while Alec went on his anniversary date with Magnus. After going over a few things with Jace, Alec texts Magnus to portal him home. A few minutes later a portal appears in his office and with a goodbye wave to his Parabati he steps through and into Magnus’ waiting arms. Magnus of course hadn’t changed one bit in the thirty-three years he had known him. He still looked twenty and flawless and it always amazed Alec that Magnus stayed with him even as he aged.

“Hey you,” Magnus greets, leaning up to press a kiss to Alec’s lips, “I was starting to wonder if you were going to work through our anniversary dinner.”

“Never,” Alec answers before returning the kiss, “Just let me shower and change and we can go.”

“Want company?” Magnus asks with a grin.

Alec grins and chuckles, “If you join me we won’t be leaving the loft tonight,” he answers before giving Magnus another kiss. “Maybe another time babe. I’ll be quick. I promise.”

Magnus gives an exaggerated sigh but lets him go.

Alec walks through their bedroom and into the bathroom and catches a glimpse of himself in the mirror and frowns at how old he looks. He looks like he could be Magnus’ father. His black hair was streaked with grey. His wrinkles were thankfully minimal thanks to Magnus insisting he take care of his skin, but the stress of running the Institute had still caused some. He was still in shape thankfully since there was no other option for a Shadowhunter. It didn’t matter how old they were or how often they actually fought demons, they still had to train. As he pulls off his shirt he can see all the scars crisscrossing his body from fights and old runes and sighs. He was an old warrior and his body showed the abuse of years of fighting demons, yet Magnus stayed with him. He knew Magnus wasn’t superficial and still thought he was beautiful, but sometimes it was hard for him to see it himself as he aged and Magnus stayed the same. With a shake of his head to try and shake the negative thoughts he finishes striping and steps into the shower.

Once he is done he wraps a towel around his waist and heads to the closet. Over the years Magnus had managed to convince him to branch out from a strictly black wardrobe, though his clothes were still simple compared to Magnus’. He slips boxers on before looking through his strictly for date clothes and settles on a red button down and black dress pants. He looks at his weapons rack that Magnus had installed in the closet, because he never left the house unarmed. After some debating on how he could carry weapons while dressed for a date he settles on his over the shoulder holster under his dress shirt. Slipping two Seraph blades into the holster he buttons the shirt up and is happy to note unless you knew he was armed it was hard to tell he had weapons under his shirt. He straps a dagger to each calf for good measure before pulling his pants on. His stele goes into his pocket and he pulls boots on that look nicer than his gear boots but he could still fight in if necessary. He flat out refused to wear dress shoes, they have no grip if he needed to fight. Last but not least he slips a black leather jacket on over his shirt, further hiding his blades.

He walks back out to the Living room. “Ready,” he says to Magnus who is reading on the couch.

Magnus looks up and beams, “By the Angel you sure clean up nice,” he says, moving towards his Shadowhunter.

Alec grins, “I’ve rubbed off on you. You never used to say ‘by the Angel,’” he points out.

Magnus just chuckles, leaning up to kiss him, “I’ve been married to a Shadowhunter for thirty years. Sue me if that particular phrase rubbed off on me.”

Alec grins, “Indeed you have so let’s go celebrate.”  

“Let’s,” Magnus agrees, waving a hand to create a portal.

Alec takes his hand and they step through together. They step into a back alley in Tokyo, one of their favorite places to visit. Alec had even learned enough Japanese to get by without Magnus translating for him. They walk hand in hand to the entrance of the alley, but just before they step out onto the main street Alec stops and drops his hand from Magnus’.

Magnus turns around at the sudden loss of warmth in his hand. “Alexander?” he asks, frowning with concern when he notices Alec looks hesitant.

“Maybe we shouldn’t….” Alec starts to say but then stops with a sigh, running a hand through his grey streaked hair as he shifts awkwardly.

Magnus studies him for a moment then suddenly understands, Alec had been getting increasingly more worried about how they appeared to strangers. About how much older than Magnus he looked. Not that Magnus cared, he was roughly four hundred years older than Alec, not that Mundanes knew that. Alec’s age had never been a factor in his love for this man. Magnus approaches Alec again and takes both of Alec’s hands in his, “Alexander Gideon Lightwood-Bane, I love you, I married you, and I fully intend on taking you out for dinner tonight to celebrate thirty wonderful years of marriage. I do not care what the Mundanes think. Hell, I don’t even care what the local Shadowhunters and Downworlders think. I am roughly four hundred years older than you despite looking twenty. Your age has  _ never  _ been a factor in our relationship. I think Ed Sheeran said it perfectly all the way back in 2014.” Magnus tell him gently before he starts singing softly.

 

_ “When your legs don't work like they used to before _ __  
_ And I can't sweep you off of your feet _ __  
_ Will your mouth still remember the taste of my love? _ __  
_ Will your eyes still smile from your cheeks? _ __  
__  
_ And, darling, I will be loving you 'til we're 70 _ __  
_ And, baby, my heart could still fall as hard at 23 _ __  
_ And I'm thinking 'bout how people fall in love in mysterious ways _ __  
_ Maybe just the touch of a hand _ __  
_ Well, me—I fall in love with you every single day _ __  
_ And I just wanna tell you I am _ __  
__  
_ So, honey, now _ __  
_ Take me into your loving arms _ __  
_ Kiss me under the light of a thousand stars _ __  
_ Place your head on my beating heart _ __  
_ I'm thinking out loud _ __  
_ Maybe we found love right where we are _ __  
__  
_ When my hair's all but gone and my memory fades _ __  
_ And the crowds don't remember my name _ __  
_ When my hands don't play the strings the same way (mmm...) _ __  
_ I know you will still love me the same _ __  
__  
_ 'Cause, honey, your soul could never grow old, it's evergreen _ __  
_ And, baby, your smile's forever in my mind and memory _ __  
_ I'm thinking 'bout how people fall in love in mysterious ways _ __  
_ Maybe it's all part of a plan _ __  
_ Well, I'll just keep on making the same mistakes _ __  
_ Hoping that you'll understand _ __  
__  
_ That, baby, now _ __  
_ Take me into your loving arms _ __  
_ Kiss me under the light of a thousand stars _ __  
_ Place your head on my beating heart _ __  
_ Thinking out loud _ __  
_ Maybe we found love right where we are (oh, oh) _ __  
__  
_ La, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, lo-ud _ __  
__  
_ So, baby, now _ __  
_ Take me into your loving arms _ __  
_ Kiss me under the light of a thousand stars _ __  
_ Oh, darling, place your head on my beating heart _ __  
_ I'm thinking out loud _ __  
_ But maybe we found love right where we are _ __  
_ Oh, baby, we found love right where we are _ _  
_ __ And we found love right where we are”

Alec watches in amazement as Magnus sings a love song to him. His eyes are shiny with tears by the end and when Magnus finishes singing the now classic he just pulls his husband into his arms and kisses him senseless under the lights of the alley. When they finally pull away for air Alec says breathlessly, “I love you.”

Magnus just grins and answers, just as breathless, “I love you too. But we have a dinner reservation to get to.”

“Right,” Alec answers, staring at Magnus’ kiss swollen lips and notices his lipstick is messed up and he chuckles. “You might want to fix your lipstick first,” he points out.

Magnus curses but you can tell he is not really mad as he pulls out a small compact mirror and looks at his reflection before pulling out his lipstick to fix the smudges. Once he is finished he pulls out a makeup wipe and leans up to gently wipe Alec’s mouth.

Once they are both presentable Magnus holds his hand out to Alec and he takes it. They walk out into the busy streets of Tokyo and Alec does his best to ignore the whispers that follow them everywhere about the supposed age difference. Magnus notices Alec looking upset about the whispers and just squeezes his hand and shoots him a smile. When Alec looks at him he whispers in his native tongue, which he had taught to Alec when he had asked to understand some of the things Magnus says in his sleep, “ _ Imagine if they knew the REAL age difference.” _

That causes Alec to laugh, which had been Magnus goal and he answers also in Magnus’ native tongue, “ _ I think the four hundred years age difference would blow their minds.” _

Magnus grins, still speaking in his mother tongue, “ _ They might think you are the old man in this relationship but in reality it is me.” _

Alec just chuckles again, relaxing and finding it easier to ignore the locals. As they reach the restaurant Alec pulls away from Magnus to open the door, “after you old man,” he teases, gesturing elaborately to the inside of the restaurant.

Magnus tries to glare at him but the effect is ruined when he laughs at Alec’s over the top gesturing before walking past him to go inside.

Alec follows right behind him, taking his hand again as Magnus switches to Japanese to speak to the hostess. Soon they were sitting in a private room in the back just the two of them, and Magnus had special requested one of the waitresses to serve them. He had known this waitress for years, she was part of the local werewolf pack and knew about Magnus and Alec. So the couple was free to be as lovey dovey as they wanted and free to talk about Shadow World stuff.

As soon as the hostess left the room Magnus takes Alec’s hand from across the table. Alec looks up with a smile, and right when their eyes meet Magnus lets his glamour drop and Alec gasps. It had been thirty-three years since their first time when Magnus’ control slipped and Alec saw Magnus’ cat eyes, and they still left him breathless every time Magnus showed them to him.  “Beautiful,” Alec breathes out, watching Magnus smile at the word.

“Thank you my love. I will never get tired of you calling my natural eyes beautiful,” Magnus answers fondly. He no longer thought of his eyes as an abomination thanks to Alec’s constant assurance that they were in fact beautiful, but that didn’t mean he didn’t appreciate Alec’s continued assurance.

Alec smiles in return and before they know it they have finished their meal and paid the bill and are back out on the streets of Tokyo. Magnus, much to Alec’s disappointment, was once again sporting solid brown eyes. “Just untill we get home,” Magnus had assured him upon seeing Alec’s look of disappointment when he had put the glamour back up before they left their private room.

As they walk hand in hand Magnus slips his free hand into his pocket to feel the old Onomori charm Alec had bought him on their first trip to Tokyo. He still carries it with him everywhere he goes because it had indeed brought him luck and protection. Magnus gives Alec’s hand a squeeze to get his attention and when Alec looks over at him Magnus smiles and says simply, “I love you.”

Alec’s face lights up in response, he loves it when Magnus says it first, “I love you too,” he responds lovingly.

“Shall we go home and put your stamina and flexibility runes to good use?” Magnus asks with a smirk.

Alec blushes but nods, pulling Magnus into a back alley so he can create a portal.

Magnus quickly obliges him and soon they are lip locked as they pull each other’s clothes off and Magnus drops his glamour as they fall onto the bed naked and make sweet love to each other.

**Author's Note:**

> I LOVE, LOVE, LOVE Comments and Kudos. So if you liked it leave a comment and press that Kudo button! 
> 
> Thanks!


End file.
